The Royal Family: The Untold Story
by Saxophonegirl78
Summary: Blaze tries to help Marine get the last item from her ship from her mother. The Queen of Sol. But what turns out to be is the queen remincing what had happened to her and her family. Many secrets exposed through her and how her and Blaze learn to get along. Blaze is also curious about the history of their family.
1. Chapter 1

**The Royal Family**

 **By yours truly, Deajena! Yeah but this story is sorta like a biography of Blaze the Cat's parents. So they are the main characters of this storytelling story. It's like a secret history of the Royal Family of Sol. So please read, review and if you like good and if you don't…. Good. Anywho, let's go! Btw I don't own these characters. SEGA does.**

Blaze the cat was peacefully sitting outside, sitting in her table while drinking water.

"It's days like these I wish I can enjoy more often. I have so much work to do" Blaze thought to herself.

Yes, the princess was still very busy even after adventuring with Sonic and his friends. There was no time for the princess to just sit down to watch tv or surf the internet all day. There was no time for that. She had many duties and all those duties alone was hers.

"Your highness" a familiar voice goes out.

A huge sign goes out of the irritated cat as she turns to her longtime bodyguard Gardon. He was full in uniform, giving her a big smile.

"Gardon, what did I tell you about calling me that? Just call me Blaze" she signed.

"It's a letter from your little friend Marine" he handed her the small paper.

Blaze took the paper and began to read;

"OYY! Hello your highness! It's me your friend Marine! I came to ask you a favor. While me and my shipmates were traveling, our ship began to crackle down. Many of it's important pieces began to blow out and we cannot find them. We are on the outskirt of your island, if you could please come here to help us land lovers out. It would mean alot to me!"

Love, Marine! (Bad drawing of Marine by Marine in the bottom corner).

"Oh lord!" Blaze facepalmed. "The day I get to rest off… Gardon, let her know I'm on my way"

"Yes, your- um yes Blaze" Gardon replied.

An hour goes and Blaze tries to help Marine and her crew find a certain piece that goes under the ship. That is the Dolphin Striker.

"We don't have a lot of those parts in this world. Who do you think carry those?" Marine asked.

"Hmmm… we can't depend on those robot pirates. They steal from us. I think I know where to go to" Blaze said.

"Where to?" Marine looked up.

"*Sign* My mother and father's home island, the Solace Island" Blaze answered.

Blaze and Marine went up ahead while the rest of her crewmates continue rebuilding the ship. Now, Blaze decided to talk one on one with her parents who she hasn't seen in a month. Due to living in different islands. Her parents thought it was best for all of them to live separately since Blaze is now older. To add first, her parents are quite old, they had her too late for a specific reason.

"Albert, where is mother and father?" Blaze asked him.

Albert is an anthropomorphic koala just like Gardon but only older. He is a longtime servant/bodyguard for the royal family. He is like a close friend to Blaze's parents. A very respected man from the Sol dimension.

"Let me check. I think your mother is the only one here" Albert replied.

Now Blaze adored her father and he adored her. But with her mother was a different story. She loved and respected her mother for all she did but, they did have their differences. The way she grew up, her mother made her follow extremely hard rules. Like how to dress as a princess, how to act like a princess, and even how to fight. Blaze didn't mind the fighting, she was born to fight and holds the possession of pyrokinesis. It was just minor things that got them arguing like her dressing for occasions. To be honest, Blaze was happy to leave their home and adventure off. It may have took her awhile but she had earned it.

"Yes, the queen is here. Let me bring you to her" Albert smiled, then lead them to the backyard of the huge castle.

A purple cat similar to Blaze was sitting in her table while drinking a tall glass of water. She was a little more taller, wearing a purple dress with white gloves. Her hair was longer than Blaze's and she was wearing little makeup. Her name was Queen Ophelia, Queen of the Sol Dimension. Her husband was named King Willem III.

"Mother?" Blaze called.

The woman stopped drinking her water and grabbed her cane to get up.

"Oh Blaze honey! I haven't seen you in awhile! How is everything? Did you know, I just turned 72 this year? I was hoping to see you but you were visiting your little friends" Ophelia said with a sweet smile.

"Uhhh I'm fine" Blaze nodded "And I actually called you for your 72nd birthday mother".

"Oh! I forgot hehehe! What did you need from me deary?" she looked at the two.

"We'll we need the dolphin striker to help Marine fix her ship" Blaze requested. "Do you know where one can be?".

"Yes, I have one with me as of right now" she answered while holding the piece.

"Great! We'll Marine and I will be taking that and heading-"

"No you're not!" the queen talked back "our army needs this for their ship so they can travel to the Board Of Members (a legislative house for the Sol). "You kids can find it somewhere else".

"What?! Oh come' on mother! You guys can get these easily. I believe Marine needs it more than we do" Blaze shot back.

"Well Miss Marine, you can wait cause this can have the power to help our world or destroy it" Ophelia said.

"Oh! It's fine queen, I'll just-" Marine said shyly

"Hold on Marine, mother, Marine NEEDS this for her crewmates please!" Blaze begged

"Nope. Sorry ma dear our men need these" the queen replied.

"MOTHER! Why can't you listen for once instead everything going your way?" Blaze yelled while stomping her foot.

"First of all, don't you raise your voice at me child! Second off, you can help your little friend find the striker. This is important for us because this is in the hands of the Sol dimension. Do you think I was brought up to be spoilt? No! I work just as hard as your father. And right now what you're doing is throwing a tantrum. Do you think that is gonna solve problems here? Do you think the civilians will respect you if their future queen throws tantrums? No! Now listen to me child! I said no! Go find them in the hidden place or Sky Babylon I don't care!" her mother told her firmly.

"*Sign* I-I apologize mother, I'm just stressing out-"

"Well don't! Don't be stressed honey. Don't get angry either. You build up your emotions and that's not good" the queen said. "I was like that, I was once like you Blaze".

"Mother!" Blaze giggled "you and I were never alike".

"Oh that's what you think because I'm old enough to be your grandmother, heck! Your great-grandmother. Come sit down you two, I always wanted to tell about our family, the real truth" the queen smiled.

The two sat down at the table while Queen Ophelia drank the rest of her water and said;

"Blaze, you think you know about the Royal Family but you don't so I'm here to tell what I do know and what you need to do as a leading role for a future queen". She asked Albert to get her more water.

"Yes, Queen Ophelia, I'll be back as soon as possible" he bowed.

"Get these two some as well!"

"Yes your highness!"

"It started in 1956….."

 **Well this a start, I am planning on doing real time cause I believe this can be the best way to explain the Royal Family's history. Also do you think Marine will get the dolphin striker from Queen Ophelia?**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Royal Family**

1956:

The Royal Family's household was beautiful. It was a time where things were peaceful. Technology was on the rise! You could get a generic servant robot for the price of $1 million dollars. Yet the royal family had the privilege of getting as many as they wanted. In one bedroom, a 10 year old small cat with a green jewel in her forehead was singing timeless songs she would hear from the good 'ol radio.

"Ophelia? Darling come out please! We have 15 minutes to get ready for the gathering" said her mother, Queen Anastasia. "Ophelia! Hurry! We don't have all day!".

"Hold on mother! I'm putting on my shoes" the princess (at that time) replied back.

She had on a pink blouse and white pants with pink jeweled flats. Indeed, she was impressed with herself. Ophelia was already tired of wearing long, itchy dresses back to back so she thought she could get a break from them. Oh boy! How wrong she was! Her mother came in more upset than already.

"CHILD! Why do you have THAT! On? The Board Of Members are going here and we can't look casual! Change right now!" the queen immediately ordered.

Sad and confused the tomboy princess was, she slipped on her green dress and wore white slippers. When her and her family went outside, she was greeted by her neighbor and best friend Willem III.

"Why you look so sad Ophelia? I would be happy to go get free food!" he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Cause, I don't understand why I can't wear something just simple and nice? Why do we have to wear dolly dresses and heavy makeup and stay at home to cook and clean all day? That sounds lame to me" the princess looked down.

"I don't know! It's just society's rules. We have no choice until a new ruler comes in and changes it" he replied.

Later that night….

While, everyone in the household was sleeping, Ophelia couldn't go to sleep and began singing her favorite tunes as a baby. The queen got up and check in to see what she was doing. To her amaze, the princess can sing!, she has a beautiful voice. She immediately took her extra singing lessons.

1960: Sol Speed Racing (SSR) Accident

14 years old now, trained physically and mentally for fighting. She was sitting in the front crowd with her personal servant Annie and her best friend, Willem III. The next corner on one side was one throne for two seats. For her grandparents, King Eugene and Queen Edna. Unlike Alfred and Anastasia who were hot-headed, they were very kind and patient towards their family.

"This is my first time here! It's so magical!" Princess Ophelia glowed with happiness.

"That's because it's the 35th anniversary of the Sol Speed Racing" Annie (a koala with cute 60's glasses) said. "The first racing began in 1925, trust me I read it up online".

"So there's two thrones, one for your parents and one for your grandparents? That's cool! Your grandparents never leave the house" Willem spoke.

The girls couldn't help but laugh. Then Ophelia noticed the Jewel specter and the Sol emeralds. As beautiful as they were, they were heavily guarded.

"I can't believe it! I'm too excited!" Ophelia thought.

Also to make things clear, Princess Ophelia is NOT the guardian of the Sol or the scepter. She had a career of being a princess with duties and a singer. She becomes Queen later.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Are you ready for this year's SSR?!" the announcer shouted. The crowd cheered. "Great! We have our two commentary with a special guest returning to the race. Also we want to give a big welcome for not only King and Queen Alfred and Anastasia (cheers). But also our former King and Queen Eugene and Edna (CHEERS!)". "Today we have 16 runner ups including our special guest. 12 laps. On you marks! Get set! GO!".

The crowd was cheering with excitement, everything was going swell….. For now.

The cars were going fast, the crowd was bursting with excitement. The current King and Queen were sitting next to the sol emeralds and jewel scepter. Which again, were heavily guarded.

"Man, this is luxurious! I could probably perform here and get my singing career started" Ophelia thought to herself.

2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10..11 laps were done and only one more was to go. The crowd was cheering and happily clapping. A red/white car was going much faster than the rest of the cars. It was going so fast, that it started bumping into the walls. Ophelia stared at the car and suddenly, her green jew on her forehead gave quick visions of screaming and fire flames and the last one was her laying dead.

"Wha-what….." she began to tear up

"What's wrong Ophelia?" Willem looked at her "Ophelia…. Ophelia?"

"AHHHHHH! Everybody leave now!" she screamed "that white-red car!"

The car instantly started to swerve into other cars, which made them crash everywhere! The walls, the stop tracks everywhere! A guard yelled to protect the kings and queens. When the red/white car tried to go for the sol emeralds, the wheels caught a speed bump that was laid there for the final lap. It flew up in the same direction where Ophelia's vision had, going straight for the teenagers.

"Oh no!" Ophelia cried,

Willem grabbed her and Annie and ran to the left side while everyone ran the same direction. The car crashed right where the teens were standing before. Everyone was running outside the arena. While Queen Anastasia called for Ophelia.

"GUYS! WHERE ARE YOU?!" she cried "Oh please don't tell me…."

"We have to get you outta here-" one of the guards said.

"NO! The kids are still in there! Let me go in!" King Alfred got up

"King! Let us go in! Please!" the guards said.

"ARG! Let me go in doggone!" he yelled.

As he went into the smoke, he came out 10 minutes later with all three kids holding on to him.

"Find that so-called "special guest" racer and put him into prison!" he ordered the guards.

"Yes, your majesty!" the guards bowed down.

The "special racer" was not the racer at all! It was another koala, yet he looked grundy, messy and had a evil look on his face. He went for the sol emeralds. He also grabbed out a firearm called M1870 Gasser and began to shoot at the guards. He snached the emeralds and ran off until he was blocked by Queen Anastasia.

"You have one more chance to give back the emeralds and keep your life. The choice is yours" she said with her arms crossed.

The koala immediately ran and knocked the queen off her feet. The crowd gasped and this set off the king. As soon as he started to run, King Alfred threw fire flames to stop the thief. And he ordered the guards to attack. They succeeded in capturing him.

While dusting of his collar shirt, the king said "Ok, you must be a traitor of the koala community. You sicken me! You tried to kill the people, steal the emeralds, almost killed my daughter and her friends! Shot my guards and dare touch my beloved! You must certainly die. What do you have to say for yourself peasant!?"

The koala confessed that he IS a traitor of the koala community and he is trying to help the robot pirates of Sol to retrieve the emeralds. Not only that but he spat in the king's face and mocked the Royal Family. The king grabbed a handkerchief and wiped his face then said;

"Dirty Koala, you don't deserve to live, may your soul rest in peace".

That was the first and last time Ophelia went to a Sol Speed Racing event.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Royal Family**

1960:

7 months later after the SSR incident, a party was made to honor the former king and queen, Eugene and Edna. They requested that their granddaughter, Ophelia would perform for their party.

"Hmmmm…. What song should I sing?" she turned to her assistant, Annie the koala.

"What about "Home sweet home"?"

"No, it's too short, maybe "I wanna spend the rest of my life with you"?

"Uhhh, I'll be honest, I don't know all the lyrics"

"But that's the newest hit song?! Everybody's been tuning it"

"Yeah, not my cup of tea….." then an idea popped in her mind. "How about "I say a little prayer for you*) the princess jumped towards her.

"Never heard of that song. Who sang it?" the short koala moved her glasses.

"By yours truly, me! I'll write the song!"

"What?! But Ophelia, the party is in three days. How will you be able to-"

"Awww Annie don't you trust me? I got it. They'll be so impressed, even mama and papa will be so proud of me" the cat began to write down her lyrics.

The party was about to begin, it was held in an underground dining room where folks would play music and hear performances back in the day. This was Eugene's favorite place as a young king. Now they couldn't wait to hear their granddaughter perform her first single hit in front of tv.

"How do I look Annie?" the tomboyish princess turned around towards.

"Hmm… the dress is good, I wish they did a better job doing your make-up. Well, everything looks swell! Now go out their and get 'em buddy-o!" Annie smiled.

Everyone was sitting at the table with their cups in hand and plates emptied. The former king and queen was sitting by themselves in a throne which was prepared for them.

"My, my I hope our granddaughter will impress us" Edna looked to her husband.

"Of course! I have confidence that she'll impress everyone on television" Eugene replied.

And of course! The princess came out as fabulous as every. The people were cheering and whistling for her. Her appearance brighten up the room which brought such joy to the grandparents.

"Thank you folks. I give this gift to my grandparents who struggled to keep the community for you all safe and sacrifice all they had to help those who couldn't save them." Princess Ophelia spoke on the microphone. "And I now present to you, the song I will sing called "I say a little prayer for you".

The band got together up front along with the back-up singers.

 _(I say a little prayer for you)_

 _The moment I wake up_

 _Before I put on my makeup (makeup)_

 _I say a little (prayer for you)_

 _And while I'm combing my hair now_

 _And wondering what dress to wear now (wear now)_

 _I say a little (prayer for you)_

 _[Chorus]_

 _(Forever) Forever (and ever) yeah_

 _(You'll stay in my heart and I will love you)_

 _(Forever) Forever (and ever) ever_

 _(We never will part, oh, how I love you)_

 _(Together) Together (together) together_

 _(That's how it must be to live without you)_

 _(Would only mean heartbreak for me)_

Tears were coming down people's face and her grandparents were touched at heart with their granddaughter's voice. Very angelic-like, very smooth. As she closed the song, people sat up and clapped, whistled, and threw roses. The host was so impressed he called record companies to see if they can hold openings for the princess. Ophelia ran to the back of the curtains.

"Ophelia! You did wonderful!" Annie hugged her.

"I couldn't have done it without you or the rest of the band's help" Ophelia looked at her.

"Ophelia!" someone shouted.

She turned to see Willem III and his siblings.

"Willem! You guys got to go in?"

"Uh, yeah! I'm your friend remember?"

"Well, yeah she's my friend too" Annie pulled the teenage cat near her.

"I'm just glad you're all here" Ophelia jumped up and hugged everyone.

One of Willem's siblings asked where their mother and father was? He just gave a shrug.

Success! Nothing but success is the description of how that performance brought out. So many people loved it that it was recorded and played everywhere. SMR (Solace Music Records) asked if Ophelia would join their company and she accepted. Her first album was even more successful with the included song, I say a little prayer for you. Throughout the sixties, she made #1-4 hit charts with albums like;

Hey Ophelia! (1960)

Eye to Eye (1964)

Parliament of Fools (1967)

Longtime Favorites (1969)

Things were going swell with Ophelia and her life. She was now in her 20's, began dating her best friend Willem III and kept company with her friends and family. Fans adored her and she couldn't be more happy. But it was until then she met someone who she regretted meeting. Her and Willem were walking down the city at nighttime.

"I… I have something I wanted to say to you Ophelia" he looked down.

"What is on your mind Willem?" she looked at him.

"*Sign* I kept it in much more longer than I should have but…. I-I love you".

"... Willem! I-I don't know what to say…. I love you too, here" then she kissed him.

"I really love you girl, your independence, cheerfulness I love it! It's like I want to marry you".

"Yes" she looked straight at him.

"Wait! What?"

"Yes, I'll marry you. You're the only one I have had my eyes on. So yes, I'll marry you".

"But-but I didn't even proposed to you! Let alone give you a ring-".

"I know, but I care about you weather ring or no ring" she folded her arms.

"Can I at least introduce you to my family?"

"Of course! Let's go now".

"Sheesh Ophelia! Why are you in a rush to get married?" she smiled at her.

"Okay well I won't take you to the car show next week"

"Okay, okay dang!".

The two couples went inside his house and sat on the couch.

"Here, I'll get everybody so you can meet them" he jumped up and left into another room.

"He's so kind and loving. His family must be so as well" she started to daydream.

6 minutes passed by and suddenly she felt an unsettling fear in her heart. Then out of nowhere, the family appeared. He had his three sisters, two brothers, and his parents. The first thing she notice was the mother's annoyed expression on her face. And gave the princess a negative vibe from the very start. The whole family introduced themselves and as soon as the looked at their mother, she huffed and went into the other room.

"Please excuse us princess, she's just having a bad day" Willem's father turned to her with nervousness.

"Sorry, my mother can be like this"

"Dang it! I said I would marry him" the princess thought to herself "ugh! I can't back out now". She stood up with a smile and said "It's okay we all have bad days".

It made Ophelia rethink everything. She just made a vow to her childhood best friend that she would marry him no matter what! But she reasoned with her heart and kept that vow. It was not easy, the mother was soon to be a mother-in-law which she expressed favored toward everyone and was "nice" towards her future daughter-in-law. But as soon as the two were alone, she would be outright rude and mistreat her in the most sadistic ways. Ophelia came home crying because of it.

"*jumps on bed**cries*"

"What's the matter your highness?" Annie said while holding a laundry basket.

"Ugh! I wish I never opened my mouth" she said.

"Why?"

"Cause Willem's mother is a piece of trash who hides who she is" she kept sobbing.

"Ophelia! Come here! We have some news for you" the current king and queen called.

"What now?" she picked herself up. "I'll tell you later".

"Ophelia!"

The princess was coming down the stairs and into her parent's throne. She began to bow with one knee on the floor and her head down all the way.

"What is it, father, mother?" she looked up.

"Well since you are getting married, We decided since you can hold down your own ground that-that. You two can become the next king and queen!" Queen Anastasia smiled.

"*Gasp!* No!" she yelled.

"WHAT?!" the two jumped out of their seats.

"I-I-I me-mean I just gotta give this new position a thought" she forced herself to smile.

"Uhhh, yeah" her mother frowned

"Yeah, please give this a thought. Child, this is more than responsibility. There are people with lives on their hands, the Board of Members will look carefully at what you two will be doing" King Alfred told her.

"Yes-yes father! I-I will take a look into it" she said while turning away with fear.

"You shouldn't have scared her!" The Queen looked angrily at her husband.

"You're the one who put her into that position" he talked back.

The princess yet again slammed the door and said to herself;

"Why now? Get married then become queen? What am I going to do? I can't back out now! If I become queen, I'll lose my chance at being a famous singer….*Cries*".

Annie came in and hugged her.

"You'll be a great queen Ophelia, I know it! It may cost you your singing career, but you'll be carrying out the duty of your generation. And helping the Koala community will make you stronger".

"You think so?" she said while wiping her tears.

"Yes girl! Now let me help you with your wedding planning" the servant pushed her glasses up.

 **Whew! Late again, sorry just been busy. But next chapter will get even more interesting. And you'll meet a villain we all heard from and a new character. (*Also, love and respect to Aretha Franklin, a legend she is! She will be missed)**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Royal Family**

 **I know it is a tad bit confusing so let me explain. Ophelia not only said yes to the marriage but said yes to becoming the new Sol Queen. Being a queen is a huge responsibility so she had to give up being a singer. Here, is the wedding and the aftermath.**

1972:

"Okay, okay" the soon-to-be queen calmed herself. "You only have 1 hour left until you are now official queen".

Soon, the 22 year old koala assistant came by to give Ophelia the veil.

"Oh com'on Ophelia! Stop worry! Just enjoy the wedding and ignore her".

"Hehe! About that, I didn't invite her" she laughed.

"What? How are the others gonna react?"

"Well I did tell Willem and his siblings. They weren't happy about it until I started to explain what happened between her and I".

The koala nodded and ordered a group of professional makeup artist to start on Ophelia's face.

"You look good on your mother's dress"

"Thanks."

Now was the time, people were around in their seats. The king and queen were sitting on their thrones. They knew it was time to pass on their heritage to the next generation. Even though they were young, they knew their daughter would create big things for the next decade and so forth. And so it was time. Willem, as nervous as he was, he was grateful for this opportunity to carry on the Royal Family name. His mother never showed up nor said anything. She was very upset and refused to speak to anybody about it.

"Do you take Ophelia as your wife?"

"I do-do" he said nervously as he grabbed a handkerchief and started to wipe his sweat off. The crowd begin to laugh.

"I do" Ophelia said while giggling.

"Okay! You may now kiss the bride" the officiant smiled.

She grabbed him by the neck and kissed him hard. While the crowd was cheering loudly. The tv reporter was speaking on camera. Next was the ceremony for the royalty throne.

"I-I can't believe it!" Ophelia thought to herself "I'm gonna become queen".

Her parents came with their crowns in their hands.

"You two, sit here please" her father King Alfred said. The two got up from their seats and moved to the side. "As new king and queen of Sol. Will you take responsibility for the people of this world?".

"Yes," they said.

"Will you take responsibility of guarding the Sol Emeralds?. These will give you the ultimate power not only for rulership but for a powerful transformation".

"Yes," the nodded.

"Will you take responsibility over the Jewel Specter? This was once the Babylonians who inhabited this land. Their jewel contains many powers we still do not understand but for the sake of their wishes, will you keep these protected with your life?".

"Yes" the replied.

"And lastly, we will ask ONE LAST TIME! If you say "yes" and change your mind, you cannot go back on your word. You will be removed permanently. Do you want to be King Willem III and Queen Ophelia?". Alfred looked at them with a serious look.

"Yes," the replied.

"Then here" he said while the two placed the crowns on the new king and queen of Sol.

The crowd cheered, flowers were being thrown, and many friends and family hugged and cried. This was their beginning story of being King and Queen of Sol.

"Wait-wait! Why are you telling me this mother?" Blaze looked at her.

"Because, I wanted to child. You'll soon know what it's like to actually be queen of Sol" she said while playing with the Dolphin striker.

"Just give us back the striker and we'll be on our way out-".

"Sorry, Blaze but can we just stay a little bit. Your mother is a good storyteller. I didn't know robots still existed in the 1960's. That's wayy old!" Marine asked.

"I guess. Just like planet earth" Blaze shrugged.

"What's planet earth? What is earth?" Ophelia looked confused.

"Uhhh long story mother. Tell us about the fancy robots-".

"Actually. I'll tell you after our wedding about Captain Kraken".

"Who?" Marine looked at Blaze.

"You don't know Captain Kraken? He's kinda like Captain Whiskers-"

"Don't you compare that fool to that evil cold-blooded villain. I'll never forget nor forgive him for what he did to us as a nation. Captain Whiskers wish he could be like Kraken. Kraken was one of the first to be a "modern" robot pirate." Ophelia folded her arms. "Do you even know who he is-".

"Duh! I know-"

"Yeah but do you know what he DID to us? Sit down Blaze I wanna tell you this. You may be the protector of the Sol Emeralds but always, always! Keep your guard up! If we did just that, we wouldn't have gone to war. We wouldn't have had many deaths."

1975:

On that day, it was peaceful, too peaceful the new king and queen came around town to see literally a ghost town.

"Why is the town empty? It's not saturday is it?" Queen Ophelia looked at her husband.

"No my darling it's not saturday…." he replied.

With that, they heard a loud screaming and glass crashing. The couple looked to see people were actually hiding! Under the tables and hiding their items. A thin robot pirate (before "Mecha" was a word for pirates) was wearing a shady brown coat, silver hook, eyepatch, a black hat with a white feather on the side. He had yellow eyes and a long yellow beard. On his body were neatly arranged wires that were clearly seen and on top was a yellow mysterious orb. He was the captain along with five other of his crewmates. This was Captain Kraken.

"Stay back Ophelia" Willem gently pushed her back. "Who are you?!"

"Arg! Gwahahaha! Aye matys! It maybe the first time meeting ya. I'm Captain Kraken and these are my crewmates. I came by to see if ya landlovers had the beautiful Jewel specter? We would like to return these to the faithful Babylonians?". He introduced himself.

"Yes, we have them, no we won't give them to you!" King Willem said.

"Well, why not?" he asked.

"Because, these were actually handed to the Royal Family by the Babylonians. We swore to protect them from any danger".

"*Sign* Ya makin' it hard for us boy-"

"DON'T CALL ME A BOY! These don't belong to you. Now leave!" Willem's anger filled up.

The blonde bearded captain signed and said "I was hoping you wouldn't say that…". He then shot the female koala that was peeking from the table with his rifle. Screams were echoed. He then shot more and more of the citizens.

"Stop this now!" Ophelia ran up with flames.

"Ophelia! No!" Willem cried out.

Ophelia ran up to the captain and started shooting fireballs at him. He deflected them with his sword.

"Pathetic!" he said.

He then started shooting at the feline with many bullets. Eventually missing all.

"I can't let you live Krak, whatever your name is" Ophelia said.

She begins to bring her pyrokinesis out and throw flame out at the entire crew. Until one of the members. Different from the rest, shot at her chest. She fell down aching in pain.

"NO!" Willem yelled.

"Haha! You call yourself "The Queen of Sol?" or "Guardian of the Sol Emeralds?" what a lie!" he laughed. Good job my boy. Let's take "the Queen" and show her why we will be the rulers of Sol.

Willem tried to save his wife but he had to avoid the bullets.

"Ahh! Let's pull the big one on him. And get him outta the way" he commanded.

They brought in not 1 but 2! Missiles to shoot at.

"Fire boys!" the captain ordered.

But it was too late- NO! A koala with fast skills came and saved King Willem.

"WHAT? My gawd!" Kraken jumped.

"Hey! Try not to be a jerk! I just finished my training" he said.

"Hmm.. boys let's go" he said. They left off with Ophelia.

"Thank you for saving me" Willem looked up. "Who are you?"

"I'm Albert" the koala said while extending his hand towards Willem.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Royal Family**

"Yar!" the captain yelled. "I already got his girl, now we might as well snatch the emeralds!".

Captain Kraken and his crew manage to escape, holding the new queen with them as captive. They fled to a hidden island to start their plan.

"Please Mr. Alfred! What should I do?" King Willem III cried.

"Hmm why are you asking me? Aren't you the king now?" he looked back.

"But this is your daughter! My love, my wife. I've never been in these types of situations before. Let alone this!".

"Well my advice is to protect the emeralds and specter at all cost. This is what they're looking for and if they have their hands on it,this whole world would be in crisis!".

"Okay! I see protect the jewels! But what about Ophelia?" he looked up.

"This is where you play your part as King. I can't help you since I am growing old but I can send help whenever you need it".

"I see… Thank you again" he said while bowing.

"Please! Don't let them win…."

In the Hidden Island…..

Queen Ophelia was tied up in a cage so she wouldn't escape, she witness right in front of her the crew members gathering together for a meeting.

"Look here boys!" Kraken said. He held up his hand a purple Sol Emerald.

"NO!" Ophelia screamed.

"Shut ya trap! Yes, I manage to snatch one out of yer homeland. How pathetic! Your guards are about as weak as yerself!".

With that, Ophelia growled with anger. She tried to burn the rustic cage down with her pyrokinesis but couldn't.

"Guess we gotta teach her another lesson. Rubendo!" he called.

With that the same pirate that was different from the others. Had an electric wand which shocked her.

"AYYYY!" She screamed in pain.

"How about you stay outta this and we'll deal with you, whenever!" the captain said then turned his attention on his men.

"Boys! I have a good attack plan that will be carried out tomorrow. So be ready! Have yer armors ready! Yer guns, weapons, and bombs too. We'll invade Solace tomorrow".

"I-I can't let you do that" Ophelia got up.

"You and what army? That's right none! Now shut your mouth before I threw ya in the sea".

"Try me!" she yelled.

"Hmmm Boys what d'ya think?" he turned to them.

"We should have a little fun with her. Try to make her more submissive" one crew member smiled creepily.

He… didn't…. WHAT?! Oh no,no,no! That's wrong. What kind of monster is he?!

"Ehhh...Sure why not! Actually, when you're done, send her to the bottom room" he answered.

"NO! NO! PLEASE NO!" She cried but it was too late.

No, instead, the guys violently grabbed her and threw her in the room. Warning her to keep her mouth shut. Followed by a loud slam of the door. Inside was the most dark, dirty, smelly room. Ophelia was disgusted wait… what are those bones doing there in the corner? Oh dear, she had to make a plan and make it fast. She held her chest realizing, she still had the bullet Rubendo shot at.

"Dang! Why? I'm still alive? Why? What kind of hero am I? I don't deserve to be queen" she teared up while holding her chest. "I'm sorry Sol… I failed you".

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. Kraken's crew eventually gathered the Sol Emeralds that were hidden throughout the Sol universe. It was at this point, many were losing their lives. People had to flee their homes to escape the villainous crews and their bloodthirsty acts. They now had to retrieve the Jewel Specter to rule Sol. Did they succeed?

"WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?!" Willem III cried.

"Please, we need to be reasonable and create a well thought out plan" one of the board of members said.

"A plan? Are you guys kidding me? They are probably on their way towards us at this moment?" the king shouted.

"We understand your frustration your highness, but it would be foolish to go on an attack without knowing what they are capable of" a koala female member spoke.

"WHO THE HECK CARES?!" he yelled.

"Please king, tone your voice" an officer ordered.

 _Please! Don't let them win…_

A voice echoed throughout the king's head.

"Well, what's the plan?" he said quietly.

Out of nowhere, a loud cannon was heard, people were screaming and footsteps were heard running. Gunshots were heard as well. The police officers had blocked every entrance of each door and convinced the Board of Members to continue their plans. Eventually, Captain Kraken and his crewmates busted through a wall with a cannonball. He reached his pockets and shot three out of the seven Board of Members with his rifle.

"You know what? How about we fight one on one you scumbag and whoever wins will have everything! I'm tired of running and I won't lose no more men or citizens." the king proposed.

"Heh! Give it ya best shot laddy" Kraken replied.

"You'll pay for this" Willem said.

He fired up his pyrokinesis and started to throw flames at the captain only for him to block it with his sword. Kraken got his men to start attacking him.

"You coward! Fight me like a man!" he said while holding off his crewmates. "Where is my man? My guards. No, I must do this alone if I have to".

"Hehehe! Where is ya guards? Probably dead. So will you" he chuckled.

"You think this is some joke?" he yelled back.

"No, but this is. As a matter of fact, Rubendo cane finish you. Go ahead my boy".

With that, the crewmates huddle around Willem while he fought with all his strength. Until, Rubendo got out his fancy sword. Made by himself. HANDMADE! He went up behind him and SLASH! From the neck down to his back, he cut open a very, very, very deep skin. The king stopped and fell down. Blood was spewing all over the poor man's back. Albert, his suppose bodyguard burst into the door. The members were crying and calling the police.

"Oh by the way, you're too late" he held up the jewel specter in his hand. He only wanted to toy with the emotions of others. And it worked. This was another level of villainous.

"No…" Albert whispered.

"Too bad maty but your new ruler has to go about now. Gwahaha!" he said before they all left.

"WHERE WERE YOU?!" the female board of members ran up to Willem. "HE'S DEAD HE'S DEAD! WHY DIDN'T YOU COME SOONER?" the koala looked up at Albert.

"Why?… why didn't you come sooner?" one of the members started to cry.

Albert realized what had happened. The King himself must be dead… the female member was covering him up. Blood was all over her robe, her hands, her hair, everywhere. Albert ran as fast as he could to shelter. He busted through the door and screamed.

"I'M SORRY I'M SORRY WILLEM! I'M SORRY SOL! WILLEM IS DEAD!".

"MY BABY BOY!" Willem's mother screamed. "We need to surrender!"

"Like hell we're not!" former queen Edna stood up.

"Stop acting foolish Edna! We can't have anymore die!-"

"We cannot just sit and let them win. Get a medical doctor and fast! We're going to defeat this Kraken!"

"But he just got stabbed mother!" Alfred said.

"Trust me-"

"What is there to trust? You and your side of this family think you're better" the mother folded her arms.

"Listen child, now don't even go there… You and your great-great-great grandfather lost that throne. We don't have time for this" Edna spoke.

70 days… 70 days of torment, loneliness, sometimes even starvation. The queen was quiet like a cat well, cause she is a cat. No one to talk to but she had to leave.

"What are we going to do first Captain?" asked one of the crewmates.

"First, we head to the that beautiful island where they have the freshest meals and jewelry. Ya boys can keep it to ya-selves. Then we make way and capture the head minister of the Machine Labyrinth. Then we'll finally go to the corral cave. Stealing the riches of diamonds and rubies. We'll go back to the Labyrinth and take over from there." he explained carefully.

"What about the girl?"

Ophelia took a peak from the cell door to hear more. What he said next made her heart sank.

"Oh! Kill the girl. I don't care. She's useless" he gave orders.

"Yes! Captain Kraken!" the crewmates saluted.

"No! I must escape. But how?" she thought.

She then looked out the opened window to see the body ocean sailing along the wind. She thought to herself this was the only way to escape. But first, she searched everywhere! In a cracked closet. She opened with all her small strength to find a surfboard and two paddles and surprisingly, a torn lifejacket. Although… it had stains of blood. It was fine. She knew how to swim at an early age.

"Okay time to get out of here. Whether I die or not. My people need saving".

She grabbed everything she needed and hopped out. Paddling left swiftly to a long distance island. What took ages more like 4 hours was landing ashore.

"Hello! Greetings! Khawai! (Sol language for "Hello!")" she shouted.

Nothing, nothing but echos…. She was the only survivor of this island. The actual only being left. Everyone else was either dead or gone to a rescue shelter in another island. A whole day was filled with terror and despair.

"Why? Is those… oh heavens no! These people were barely making a living. And yet they died. These poor peasants. Their lives were hard enough! And Kraken murdered them. Oh my! god! Why? Hands and legs were everywhere. These poor beings. There's even soldiers who risked their lives. They're braver than I could ever be. I'm a disgrace…." thoughts echoed through her head.

Night arrived with a beautiful half moon. The only thing that was beautiful. Besides that, shootings were heard far,far away. There was no food but only the creeping crawling insects of the land. She refused to eat seafood. That alone makes her very sick. And to be honest. There was probably not enough anyways. They had all return to their deep underwater caves.

"... I have nothing to lose but my dignity" she said to herself. With that she began eating different critters from the ground.

 **(11/28/18) I took very long sorry… moar to come later….**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Royal Family**

 **I'm trying my best to get the flow with this story. Don't be shy now, you can comment, review etc. The thing is trying to make these without doing them too late. Also, follow me on IG taylour64 :)**

"Wh-wh-what am I going to do?" the lonely cat cries to herself.

The night was still there. Ophelia was the only survivor in the Island and she was trying to think of a plan to reunite with her family. She had sudden doubts that she may never EVER! See her family…

"I was so stupid…. It's been months. I just miss my husband, my mother, my papa… Why?" she shed tears.

She turned to the surfboard and paddles that she had with her. Maybe, just maybe she can find another island. But what if Kraken's crewmates where there? She had no time waste. Might as well take the chance now. She grabbed what all she had left… herself and the paddles. Went up ashore and began to paddle to the south.

In just a day and a half, she manages to land in the island she least Cave! Kraken's crew was planning to go here. But they probably haven't made it. The queen got out and left her items on land. First thing she notices was a giant cave. The sunset was coming and she still saw the glow coming from the cave.

"This must lead me towards the riches" she thought "I better go check it out".

As soon as she entered the cave, she saw what looked like loads of crystals, diamonds, rubies, sapphires. Glowing in awe. She was amazed no one was able to grab these. Truth be told, they are hard to take. These jewels were deeply ingrained by the Babylonians. Captain Kraken had ordered his crewmates to guard this island but had to return due to citizens attacking them. Ophelia took a closer look seeing the reflection of her own self. She lost a lot of weight! From 133 lbs to 90 lbs! Her face was messy, she still had the bullet in her chest. Blood was dry but was hurting everytime she touched it.

"I'm a dang mess! I need to find someone quick".

She ran out of the cave until she tripped. She began to curse out loud until she saw a glowing blue shine from the sand.

"Wait a minute! Could it be?" she thought.

Her first act was to dig, dig, dig until she saw… A blue Sol Emerald! How? Why? To tell you, when the crewmates left, one of them accidently left it behind without thought. It didn't matter though, Ophelia had to get help and fast!

"...Sol Emeralds, please unleash your powers and send help! Send help before I collapse. I haven't eaten in 4 days! Sol Emeralds PLEASE!" She yelled.

"Hello? Any survivors?" a koala guard looked through the land.

"Yes! Thank you God! I need to keep this"

"Hello?"

Ophelia walked out with the Sol Emerald in her hand. The three guards realized it was her as soon as she passes out.

"QUEEN! QUEEN! THANK THE HEAVENS! YOU'RE ALIVE!" they cheered.

"Somebody! Get her to the emergency room!" the taller koala ordered.

"Yes, sir!" a younger, shorter koala saluted.

Eyes were opened...she was still alive? Yes she was. And as she turned to the left, she saw her dearly beloved husband. He was wrapped in bandages and a neck brace.

"Ophelia… My dear…" he whispered.

"No… don't you die on me now" she spoke trembling.

"Hehe! He's gotta do a lot better than that! To put me down" he chuckled. "I won't go down easily".

"Once we recover-"

"It's on… we will go to war, but not now. Let us recover. We lost a lot of our men and citizens".

"Roger that Captain!" she saluted.

1976:

The war began… if any guards/soldiers saw Kraken's crew, they would be immediately destroyed. Kraken knew very well. He still had the emeralds and specter. Things were not getting any better. Everything became expensive, families had to live together in small rooms. Either a one or two heck! In some islands, it could have been just the living room to sleep in. The Royal Family did their best to destroy kraken's plan. It wasn't enough. People were on starvation, buildings were being torn down. Money was hard to get. And to make things worse, some people accused King Willem and Queen Ophelia of not being good leaders. Cue the mother-in-law.

"I-I don't understand why you keep wasting time. Wasting lives, resources your wife isn't doing anything. She's just making it worse" she huffed.

"Don't talk about her like that mother. I don't see you doing anything-" Willem folded his arms.

"Excuse me!-"

"Hush! Don't speaks lies mother! Where were you when we planned as a family. A Royal Family? Where were you when Eugene, Alfred, Edna and the others tried to provide food for the need? Heck! I didn't see you help the injured like Annie did!" he scolded.

"...*Gasp* Don't speak to me! I'm so disappointed in you".

"Mother!-"

"I said don't speak to me! and don't bring your sorry for an excuse baby doll in my house!".

With that, she left and he hadn't spoken to her in 3 months.

Present:

"Wait? How did Captain Kraken captured all the Sol Emeralds?" Marine asked

"He first took trips all around the islands and he knew exactly where the emeralds were hidden" the queen answered.

"Why did you guys try to hide them in the first place?" Blaze asked without hesitation

"Well we couldn't place them all together. He could've gotten them just like that. Unfortunately, hiding them was not good enough"

"Why are you telling us all this? I'm still confused-"

"Just let me finish the story and I'll answer that for you sweetie" Ophelia looked at her daughter.

1979:

"Enough, is enough! This war will not end if we keep losing our men! If we have to go we'll go!" Willem stated.

"Wait! We have to go out there?" Ophelia cried

"Yes…" the general answered "you two are our only hope. We cannot allow this robot pirate and his friends continue on longer. They must be destroyed permanently".

"...Fine" he rose up from his chair.

"WILLEM THE THIRD! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND? WHY ARE YOU LOSIN IT?" Ophelia screamed.

"Look! Ophelia. I don't want to suffer anymore, our people need us. It's time to end this once and for all. Let me make the decision dang it woman" he huffed in frustration.

She had no say unfortunately, queens could not go against their husbands word or speak back to them. For they would be look down on and mistrusted.

Pirate Island… home to the most mischievous criminals. They were viewed as inferior towards the rest of the inhabitants. Currently, they gathered money together and spend their days playing cards, "marrying" the best types of woman. Just, awful things. But this marks the end of the war. The War of Sol '75. The island was quiet, they knew the king and queen arrived along with their soldiers to end these 4 years of pain and misery. He requested to see Kraken and his crew one last time. They understood how this would go. You see ashore the captain and lots and lots of his crewmates. They prepared too, cannons, rifles, swords, lazers, everything. It was all or nothing.

"I honestly thought you two were dead. The reaper must found favor with you" he chuckled.

"You disgust me!" Ophelia sneered.

"Alright, so before we capture you two and kill ya off, whatdya have to say? Final words?"

Nothing was said among the team. They relied on their strength and the Sol Emeralds. It was not the time to run away but to fight like a warrior.

"AIM! FIRE!" one of the crewmates shouted. So the battle begins.

The crewmates attacked first. They came for the swords and shotguns. The soldiers of Sol came charging. Running like mad men. The battle was long. It only lasted up to evening time. But the Sol kingdom was finally winning. King Willem felt proud with a hint of relief. Queen Ophelia was still battling the best way she could. Apparently, she was the only women fighting. Regardless, they had no sympathy, it was whoever that was not on their side. The team was succeeding and Captain Kraken grew ever hot.

"YAR! Boys! Get the big weapon!" he gave orders

They pulled up two humongous laser cannons and shot fire at every angle. Many were dying, even their own "pirate associates" fell to the ground. Ophelia ran and hid behind a big boulder along with Willem, Albert, and another soldier.

"I can't believe it! We're gonna die" Ophelia said.

"No! Don't give up girl! We are the holders of the Pyrokinesis and-" Willem was cut off by the loud laser blast that hit a boulder next to them.

"Get 'em at any cost!" Kraken said

"We don't have time for pride talk, we must go defeat this treacherous criminal" Albert said while charging his gun.

"On the count of 3, we'll move out" Willem said. "3..2..1…"

"FIRE!"

BLAST! The boulder shot up into chunks, falling all over the sandy beach ground.

"GWAHAHA! I did it boys! I killed the weak. This era of royalty has ended" Kraken jumped.

"Think again you chump" Albert said. All four of them were standing side by side. Albert turned to the young koala boy. "Are you alright kid?"

"Don't worry about me sir, I'm doing this for the koala community" he tugged his shirt. "But if I don't make it, tell ma,pa, and little brother I'll miss them". All Albert did was nodded.

"ARG! KILL 'EM KILL 'EM ALL! I will not rest! I will not give up none of these fine jewels. Rubendo, follow me!" Kraken commanded.

"Yes, sir" he obeyed.

"You will not win, and I promise that on the Babylonians" Ophelia said.

The fight went on and on, the Sol kingdom was growing stronger and stronger. One of the soldiers told Willem and the rest to head up to the Big Swell to stop and destroy Captain Kraken. They pulled a small wooden boat along with it's paddles to the shore. Willem nodded.

"Let's go you three-"

BAM! What was that? Everyone turned to see the younger male koala was shot in the stomach. All open hole with his guts and intestines hanging to the floor. Tears were coming out as he gave a big smile before falling.

"NOOO!" Albert screamed.

Ophelia was ready to tear up but she held them back. She along with Willem, followed along towards the boy. The pirate who shot him was on top of the cannon laughing. But soon, he fell to his passing as one soldier grabbed his bomb and threw it at his face. BOOM! Right in the face.

"Son… you're parents are proud of you... I'm sorry" Albert said.

"...Bro..ther….." his last words were.

Albert got up and started heading to the small boat. Willem looked at Ophelia as she knew what that look meant. It was time to get serious.

Big Swell, a dark, depressing little land that was known to have heavy tocin. Only the most experience researchers were allowed there. They had to close it down in the late 40's due to a big accident. Captain Kraken knew better than this. Albert was peddling the wood very fast.

"Keep pedaling to the left, he's heading to the gated area" Willem pointed.

They all soon got close to the island. Though the storms have grown heavier and lighting started to struck.

"Hurry boys!" Kraken said while holding 6 emeralds and Jewel Scepter in his hand. "Get me to the top of the radiation".

"We can't let him get away!" Ophelia said.

"We won't… he's gonna be destroyed" Willem spoke.

"Rubendo! Get them and kill them. That's an order!" Kraken said

"Aye, aye" he said while saluting.

It was three against one. Rubendo took out his sword.

"Let's make it fair-"

"NO! You're gonna die!" Willem shouted.

"Hmmm… then it is what it is. On guard!" he held up his sword.

They all started to attack him one by one. Punches, kickes, even flames were thrown. Willem tried to punch him in the face but Rubendo cut his hand but not entirely off. Blood was gushing out like waterfalls.

"No, no, no! If I must die, I will die! For Sol!" he yelled while running towards him.

They continued fighting. He gave out a quick flame throw while Rubendo's sword blocked it. He tried to cut him but missed. Willem tried to hand chop him then roundhouse kick him but failed. It was on going on until Willem's hand got wrapped around the sword. Rubendo smiled as he knew this was his advantage and so he took it. With one swift elbow, he swift kicked him into the gut.

"HONEY!" Ophelia yelled.

Albert grabbed his sword and held it up, pointing at Rubendo.

"You're not getting through without me!" he said then charged towards him.

Sword to sword was a heavy duel. Back and forth was a tough battle but Rubendo ended up knocking him out to the ground.

"Albert!" Ophelia ran towards him.

His nose was starting to bleed. He let go of his sword and said;

"Here, take it go and defeat that monster".

"Really? The "queen"? Sweetie, you might as well leave. Or I could still give you off to the boys back on Pirate Island?" Rubendo said.

Ophelia grabbed the sword and turned around with a serious look.

"...Fight me you #$%"

"You'll regret that little girl!" he charged towards her.

Again, he tried to slash her but he missed. She jumped on his sword and front flipped to hit him. But he jumped away doing a backflip. Their swords clashed together. The fight was rough they were pushing each other back and forth. Then he began to push her away. He smiled knowing that he would win but, a slash came across. He looked down to see his wires were messed up.

"But... how?" he looked up.

"This "queen" can not only project pyrokinesis but can teleport quickly. You shouldn't have underestimated me servant".

He dropped his sword and signed.

"This isn't what I wanted. I wanted rights for us" he whispered to himself

"What?" Ophelia looked up.

"I hate your family for what they have done. You took our lands, our jewel. Those jewels belong to us!" he scoffed off.

"I don't know who told you that fairytale sir but it's obviously a lie. You pirates are a disgrace to the Sol universe".

"We maybe a disgrace but you can't hide the truth forever"

With that, he took his sword and slowly walked his death to the other side of the chamber. He fell off, letting the sharks eat him. All Ophelia could do was stare.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Royal Family**

"Ophelia! Go to Captain Kraken quickly!" Willem told her. And she ran using her powers that was properly trained, she hovering up the top tower of the Swell. Captain Kraken looked at her with evil eyes.

"So? You manage to destroy my assistant? I'll never forgive you" he shook his head.

"I wouldn't say that I destroyed or killed him" she said. Now fire was blazing through her hands. "Give me the emeralds and the Jewel Scepter this instant!".

"...I'd wish you go away. I'm already having a bad day."

She stood hold in a fighting position. Captain Kraken signed. With that, his orb that is on his chest glowed. He started to blast electrical waves at her ending with a big explosion.

"Goodbye pest" he said. "Wait…."

Ophelia had one emerald that was with her and with the other six, she was able to transform into super. (No name was called yet).

"WHAT? Imposible! How did you?-"

"The Sol Emeralds contain ultimate power through the Royal Family and Only them. This power is activated when energy is high enough. It's thoughts are connected to ours when in use. You failed Kraken. So perish along with your useless army" Ophelia said.

She commanded fire, swirling together, it grew gigantic, so huge it was above all their heads.

"With this power I shall call it "denouement!" BEGONE!" She threw the fire at him. His metal was melting, his eyes were busted, and pieces were cracking. Willem finally made it and secretly swooped all the jewels away.

"NOOOOOO!" Kraken's last words were.

"Denouement" Ophelia said.

1980:

The war of Sol ended. Finally people were at peace. Everything was at normal again although…

"What? Why doesn't she want to come out?" Willem said. "We arranged a date night and we have to be there in less than an hour! Where is Ophelia?".

He went upstairs to their master bedroom and opened up the door to see his wife crying in their bed. Tissues where everywhere! Their tv was on all night long. Ophelia became depressed.

"What's the matter?" Willem wrapped his arms around her shoulder.

"I'm tired…" she softly said.

He nodded and started to clean up after her. He really couldn't blame her. She was on starvation for three months, had to escape with her life by swimming to a island. Ate only critters for days. And was still being ridiculed (it ended thankfully). It was a traumatizing experience for her. But it strengthen her, if only she knew that at the time.

This year, was definitely not her best. The koala community did they're best to restore every island, every home. King Willem III would not let this universe die out. Even if Ophelia was going through a heavy depression. Only singing helped her through. Everybody tried to cheer her up but, PTSD was always coming back. Eventually, she felt a little better.

1986:

"What the heck is a Coconut Crew? What were you two doing?" the police officer questioned the two koalas.

They had on yellow hats and jackets.

"Well, ya see, one pirate was trying to rob one of our favorite restaurants. So we tried to stop him". One said.

"Eventually, he left off" the other said. He was wearing a blue pin.

"What makes you two think that you can invade other people's property and use their food as weapons?".

"Well.." the first koala giggled.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH! Do you think this a game?! I outta-" the police officer said.

"Wait a minute… who are those two?" one of the Board of Members asked.

"These two-"

"We are the Coconut Crew! Here to assist any problems before they become a real danger" the first koala interrupted.

"I WAS TALKING! DO NOT INTERRUPT ME AGAIN!" the officer yelled.

"You…" the member looked at the koala with a blue pin.

"You are the younger brother of the soldier who got killed during the war" he stood up from his seat.

"How did you know?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Everyone in the house knows my boy. He was awarded for his bravery and properly buried where the rest passed".

"Yes…"

"Rest assure you the Board of Members will allow this society club to be active if you go over the agreement letter. What do you two say?"

The two koala's looked at each other and then back at the member and said yes! The Coconut Crew was thus born. A group of younger men whose job is to defuse any situation before utter chaos come about. A good thing even the King and Queen allowed them to become active. But soon one problem came after another. Drugs were being sold in every island and the rise of gangs were everywhere. Soon laws were being passed towards these issues. The Coconut Crew did a very well job at handling them. None at villages, at small districts, or casinos.

1991:

"When will you two have children?" Anastasia spoke to the couple. "I wish your grandparents would have seen how great you two are doing. It's too bad they passed away".

"Mother, what are you talking about?" confused Queen Ophelia.

"When are you and Willem having a child? Look! I am growing old I would like to see the child before me or Alfred go"

"Mother, I-" she paused.

Ophelia deep down didn't want any children. After going through such a tough war were she lost many close ones and others. Plus, it wasn't for her.

"The people are not going to be happy with you Ophelia. I couldn't even dare say that idea to my own mother. Just think about it okay dear?".

Days turned into months and the news press would repeatedly keep asking if the royal couple would have their first child. Ophelia would keep saying that they were still deciding if possible. The whole community begged them to keep the bloodline continuing. It frustrated Ophelia.

"Honey, would-would you….um, is this okay with you?" she started to breath heavily.

"Yes-yes my sweet peach! Anything for you!" he nervously smiled.

"Oh, okay".

After he left to the entrance door, his mother-in-law stomped in the house and when her eyes and Ophelia's made contact, she smirked. An evil smile.

"Hello Ophelia" she casually says.

Ophelia didn't say anything.

"*Huffs!* Let me tell you something you spoiled child, I know you don't want kids but I will publicly announced it to the whole community for you. If you don't do it" she threaten.

"Did mother send you to do this?"

"No, you idiot! I want my bloodline continuing and as pitiful as you are, you are the gateway for the future generation. So do it or else!"

"...I greatly dislike you. Don't ever come between me and Willem's business ever again!"

"HAHA! I am his mother, he'll do whatever I say". She walked out the door, slamming it shut.

Two months later….

"You're pregnant! Congratulations! King and Queen" the doctor of Solace announced.

Both Ophelia and Willem looked at each other with worry look's on their faces.

"What's the sad face you two?" the doctor asked.

"Oh, nothing! It's just we're nervous" Willem lied.

"Oh! You two shouldn't be nervous" the doctor smiled. "In fact, I'll send you in a more experience, better maternity hospital in the southern islands.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Royal Family**

1992:

King Willem III and Queen Ophelia along with their trusted guards/servants, Albert and Annie were taking a plane to the Southern Island. A more modern, comfy life where younger people lived. The four planned on going to the sorta-new mall. It was built right after the war ended so the younger people could have something to do. It made everyone forget the horror that Captain Kraken and his crewmates put them through. It took 10 years for everything to go back normal in the universe of Sol. Ophelia and Willem promised themselves to interact with the community the have established. They eventually were pretty popular in the Sol universe as the cool, hip new fun rulers rather than the past family bloodline. Now that they were soon have their daughter who would be the future guardian of the Sol Emeralds. They entered into the sorta-new mall…

"I-I gotta go to the bathroom!" the Queen anxiously said.

"Didn't you just go?" Albert turned to her.

"20 minutes ago, honey, 20 minutes ago".

They all looked at each other for about a minute.

"Dang it! If no one's gonna help me. I'll do it myself!" she said while heading up the stairs, into the mall.

The mall was spunky, retro and very large at the time. There is about four floors in there and all the stores kept improving. Sadly now, this mall is now old. But back to the story.

"Excuse me young laddy, can you point to me where the restroom is at?" she asked a teenage koala boy.

He finished drinking his ice cream soda float and pointed straight ahead.

"Go straight ahead then turned left".

"Thank you kind young man!" she smiled while walking ahead.

The boy stopped and realized that he was actually talking to the Queen of Sol. he then saw his group of friends (all were female koala and one racoon) and immediately told them what happened.

"Must be nice" one koala shrugged off.

"Cool! You always get to the meet the celebrities Tyler" another said.

"What? I wish I could've meet her" the racoon teenage girl jumped.

"I know! I'mma find her and ask for her autograph. You guys wanna join me?" he offered.

"I will!" another teenage girl koala said.

"Me too!" the next two answered.

"Tyler, you know I will" the racoon said.

"I can't, I have a date with Andrew, the most popular guy in our school" the first female koala said. "Too bad. Well have fun with whatever your doing Tyler".

"Aww sorry you can't come with us. Well, enjoy your time off with Andrew" he smiled.

She simply frowned and turned, walking away from the group. The racoon girl noticed everything that was wrong.

"Tyler, I think she's jealous of you"

"No, I don't think so. Why?"

"Because she is trying to make you jealous. Talking about Andrew, knowing darn well you two don't get along and bragging that he's the most popular guy in school!".

"It's fine. Let's just try to find the Queen".

The group of five went to the restroom but couldn't find her and neither on the first floor. The group headed up at the second floor. Annie and Albert went to Sol Junction, a fashion mall while Ophelia and Willem went to The Empress' Dine.

"So, I've been noticing the mecha pirates have been quiet lately" Annie turned to Albert.

"It's a relief to be honest Annie. But I do see your valid point. It's been three years since we heard the news of any pirates" Albert agreed.

"They might be up to no good. Everyone in the household has been telling me to relax but I think we should be on guard."

Albert simply nodded.

In the restaurant, King Willem III and Queen Ophelia were inside chatting about the soon-to-be new addition to their bloodline. Ophelia wasn't too excited.

"What's wrong honey?" Willem asked.

"*Sign* I wish I could've told you earlier. I guess it is too late" she whispered.

"Aww Ophelia, cheer up! You can tell me anything. Don't look at me as the King of this universe but as your goofy trusting husband heh!" he smiled.

"Well," she looked up "everyone is saying that this child we're having is a miracle and will lead off into the next generation. But, I don't care. I don't care about "continuing my bloodline" Willem. We could accomplish more together without children than with. I never really had the intention to have kids. And plus, someone else in the family could've have been appointed as King and Queen.".

"I see, so you rather stay childless?"

"Yes, my dear but unfortunately, everybody including your "wonderful" mother bribed me into getting pregnant".

"No, Ophelia we let them pressure us. We let them win. We choose to agree to their terms and they got what they wanted. There is nothing we can do for now but settle into our kingdom and raise this child" Willem told.

"You're right. I-"

The group of teenages approched the King and Queen and politely asked for their autographs. They did so. After spending the whole day at this sort-new mall, the four group went to a special nursery called Stonefield Clinic. Very pricey but the technology was up-to-date. Later, at night Ophelia got a call from her father saying that Anastasia fell very ill to Cholemis Tuphia. A lung disease that damages the lungs, breathing nostrils and even in their heart. Once the disease spreads through it can weaken the bones and suffocate the heart. It was passed down to certain members of the family with similar genetics. Anastasia had it but didn't take this seriously only seeing it as a soft flu. A few doctor visits turned into monthly visits. She had to start taking very high medicine and wearing an oxygen mask. She wanted to see the baby so she decided to fly to Southern Island.

Three days later, the baby was born! It was a girl! She had short light and dark purple fur like her parents and had a red jewel on her forehead. Ophelia could tell right away she is qualified for the position as queen. But that didn't matter, the baby is here. But what do we name her? Snow? Edna? Maybe Ilana?

"Well there's Blazing heat auroring around her? How about Blaze? Blaze the cat?" Annie smiled.

It didn't catch Ophelia's interest at first until everyone around her was agreeing. It was different and it did catch everyone's attention. Might as well go with it. So here she was Blaze the cat was born in 1992 unknown date.

Everyone returned home safely, going back to normal business. Ophelia stayed home to care for the baby. She hated it. Although, Annie would help from time to time but she had her own family to take care of. Ophelia looked backed at this moment as boring and unproductive. She was the outdoorsy type not coping in a big mansion to care for a newborn infant. But one day something bad happens and I'll tell you;

"WHAT?! WHY DID YOU INVITE HER?" Ophelia yelled across the room to her husband.

"Because she is my mother. She wanted to come to this dinner with the rest of the family. It won't be too bad my love" he smiled.

"... Listen, we don't get along and you know that! If something happens it's all on you Willem" she warned him. All he did was a heavy sign.

It was 8 pm in their time. Willem's own family came over.

"It's great to see all you!" Annie warmly welcomed. "I brought you all your favorite dinner and desserts!".

Annie was passing the food down while the other servants brought in china glass plates and real silverware. Ophelia and Willem were checking to see how everyone was doing. The mother in law was not pleased obviously.

"Willem? This isn't the traditional family food me and your father made you" she expressed concern.

"But mother, this is our food-" he tried to explain.

"What? What is our food? You mean the royal family's? Ha! We're too low from them apparently!" she folded her arms. Awkward silence came in the room.

"Mother! What are you-"

"What do you mean you're too low for us huh?!" Ophelia raised her voice.

"Oh great! The Queen now wants to speak. You don't know our backlash".

"Yes, she doesn't know cause we want to move forward as a whole family. But YOU keep bringing it up" former king Alfred rose up from his seat.

"Because, I feel it's my right to reveal who was in the wrong. Who took the position even though it belong to our side-".

"Are you kidding me? Are you still envious that Edna took your throne? One, the women was appointed before you were even born and two SHE'S DEAD!. HOW CAN YOU BE MAD AT SOMEONE WHO IS DEAD?" Anastasia yelled.

"Honey, you need to calm down. You got an oxygen mask." she smiled evilly at Anastasia.

"*Gasp* you know, I really had respect for you but since you are so focused on harassing my baby girl and blaming our side even though YOU guys messed up. I no longer wish to associate with you".

"I don't care, your daughter isn't a real woman and neither is you or Edna. and that little baby should not enthrone the kingdom. My grandson should, my granddaughter should, HECK! What makes you all so special that neither I or my family can rule Sol?" she folded her arms.

"How dare you talk about my family! Maybe it wasn't cause they knew it could be placed in the hands of a self-centered narcissist?" Ophelia jumped in.

"Right? And your baby is going to enthrone the kingdom. Ha! Watch her fail miserably, you'll all fail miserably and the Koala community will have no choice but to run towards our side".

"...Get out" Willem softly spoke.

"What?" his mother looked up.

"GET OUT! YOU ARE NO LONGER WELCOME TO THIS HOUSEHOLD!" he shouted.

"What? How could you be doing this to your own mother Willem? I raised you, feed you, schooled you and this is how you repay me?".

"I don't care WE are a family but you are so caught up in the past that you are causing division. I cannot allow this toxic behavior to continue as KING of Sol. I may ask you to leave, mother" he stated.

Everyone was shocked, his own father got up from the table and left the house. His mother's "sadness" turned into rage.

"When your kingdom falls apart and you have nowhere to live, don't you dare! Come by my house. You're not my son anymore". She said as she left the house. All his siblings left early and thanked him for the meal.

"BAH! I'll be your new daddy" Alfred turned to a sad Willem.

"And I'll be your new mommy just, 10 times more nicer" Anastasia smiled.

 **NOTE(1/14/19): Been really busy with work and a lot of drama lately. I'll try to post more often.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Royal Family**

 **Hey I'm back! Here is the 9th part!**

Willem hadn't seen his mother since then. Well not until after her death. She was still carrying a grudge against him and Ophelia. But he knew he had to toughen up even if it was his own relative. Things got even worse, Ophelia's mother Anastasia was very ill. Infact, she didn't make it. She passed away. The funeral was set up and all her family and friends attendented. Alfred was so devastated, it was like he turned into a completely different person.

"She's gone…. We were suppose to grow old and die together" he facepalmed.

"Sir Alfred, I understand your grief. We will all miss her. We're here for you too" Willem patted his shoulders.

"*Sign* Thank you. I don't think I'll be able to get over it"

"We won't but it will take time. And like I said, we're here for you"

"Can I stay with you two. I promise to not be a bother?" Alfred looked up.

"Of course you can! Let me get the others to pack your things".

While Willem left the room, Alfred saw a huge bottle of Alcohol called Jack's 100% Pure Alcohol. He took a good look at it. Grabbed the glass bottle and started drinking out of it. So then an hour later.

"I was just telling him how we- OH MY GOODNESS!" Willem gasped.

A very drunk Alfred was talking to himself from the couch. And almost fell but was caught by the attendants.

"Have you've lost your mind?" Willem questioned him.

"...What?"

"You heard what I said! Why are you drinking?!"

"Don't you raise your voice at me boy! I can do whatever I want"

"Okay, maybe you should take a nap. Also, I'll give you your supplements later" Willem helped him get into his "own" bed.

"...Okay".

Drinking became a problem for Ophelia's father. The King and Queen tried their best to help him but it would only end up in heavy arguments.

"You know mother? I remember grandpa drinking every now and then" Blaze said.

"I think you were too young too remember his heavy binge drinking. I was just happy he got his act together and changed. Blaze, he changed for you. Did you know that?" Ophelia looked up.

"What?"

"Yes, honey, we gave you to him at times. It really changed his perspective of how he was living his life. He was determined to change. That's why you with him up until his death".

"What about your mother-in-law?" Marine asked.

Ophelia sneered and didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"We never contacted her ever since that dinner night. I disowned her and she wasn't allowed to see you at ALL!" she answered.

"But can't you forgive her? Holding on a gru-"

"Honey, I'm working on that".

1994:

"WHO THE HECK IS CAPTAIN WHISKERS?!" Willem demanded

"We currently don't know your highness but we did find his "crew" stealing some storage to their ship. He said he plans on stealing the Sol Emeralds and Jewel Specter" the police officer said.

"Haha! Not without a fight boy!-" Willem laughed with his arms crossed.

All of a sudden, a loud explosion came out. Everyone in the House of Members got down under the table. The police and Willem slammed the door open to see the castle is on fire. Captain Whisker's Ship was sailing next to the military ships. They were all ruined. Whisker's and his crewmates busted into the castle of the Royal Family. The servants were running out, screaming for their lives. Some of the pirates started to take the females with them to the ships. (There's not a lot of females on Pirates Island). Whiskers entered into the room where Ophelia was braiding her daughter's hair (Blaze was 2 years old).

"GET ME YER GOLD!" he ordered.

"Or else what?" Ophelia stood in her position.

"Oh like this! OH BOYS! CANNON THIS PLACE DOWN!"

A huge cannon went through knocking the front half of the castle.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! I-" Ophelia cried.

Whiskers grabbed Ophelia by the collar neck while maintaining serious eye contact.

"Go ahead, do your worse" she smirked

"Haha! I'm not evening gonna tell ya-"

Baby Blaze was throwing fireballs at Whiskers but unfortunately, they were too weak to burn him and his metal self down. He laughed at the pathetic attempt that Blaze tried to make. Then, threw Ophelia at the wall on the other side. He slowly made his way towards Blaze until Willem savagely punched him across his face.

"What were you trying to do with my daughter huh? You sicko! Guards arrest him!"

Whiskers and all his crew were handcuffed.

"You won't get away from me! I'll take all yer possessions!" he vowed.

"...Whatever!" he scoffed off.

"*Sign* I do remember a huge metal fat man walking towards me!" Blaze jumped.

"Really? I can't remember being 2" Marine said.

"Marine, you're only 10" Blaze commented

"Heh! I can barely remember being young like you two" Ophelia said. "Now, back to the story. With some humor to add".

2000:

Captain Whiskers tried many times to steal the Sol Emeralds but miserably failed. So the Coconut Crew teamed up with the police force to stop his attacks and it worked for a while. Meanwhile, Willem and Ophelia were having fun with the community and made an appearance on a funny game show called JackPots. The show would travel all around Islands except Pirates Island (it was off limited). Kyloks and Daikuns was one of their mainland hosting. The couple flew down to participate. The grand prize was $10,000. Their plan was to donate the money to different hospitals and colleges, now that convinced Annie to travel along. There was a three part section. One part was answering questions from fans. Next was a choice of singing or acting to make the audience laugh. And the last part is kinda like the 100,000 Pyramid where one person acts like the subject while the other person tries to guess what it is. And the best part of it was that it was randomized. Aired on July 20th, 2000 (Lol! I'm making it seem likes it real).

"I can't believe I am actually doing this! I've never really interacted with the crowd this personally before" Willem said

"Me neither! It's a whole new experience for this new generation. I believe it'll work out for both of us" Ophelia said while patting her husbands back.

"Okay, I am scared of what they'll ask us" he smirked.

They both laughed it off and went ahead to the stage. The crowd was full. It was a big set and lots of the inhabitants were eagerly waiting for the show to start. How did they respond? Well, favorably! The show went well! Weird questions was asked. The couple unfortunately didn't win the money but they won second place with the following prize. They were even humble enough to use their actual money to support hospitals and colleges. The show's episode was very successful. So successful it is still going on until this day and probably will continue kinda like Price is Right?

 **Shadow Dark: close but she gave birth to her near 48 years old. Although cats in real life can live up to 14 years old. I decided in this story I could use real ages and real years to have the story make more sense.**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Royal Family**

As the years went by, King Willem and Queen Ophelia were growing in their old age as well. It was hard enough for the servants to help a very old Alfred. But the couple was catching up. Blaze was getting into her teenage years as she was already trained. And was appointed to the Sol Emerald Guardian. It was a lot on her plate, a lot. She barely knew how to properly control her pyrokinesis but her grandfather encouraged her the best way.

"*Sign*" Blaze huffed

"What's with the long face darling?" Alfred asked.

"I-I It's just that I don't know if I could handle this new responsibility? What if I fail?"

"You're doubting yourself and if you do that, you'll start to believe it enough that you WILL fail. Your people need you Blaze"

"I didn't ask for it-"

"I know you didn't. Your mother didn't. She wanted a singing career but she had to stop in order to progress as a Queen. We all had something we didn't want to do. You just gotta make the best of it" he replied less sympathetic.

"Yeah…. I- well, it's better than entering those stupid Miss Sol pageants mom has been trying to get me into"

"You know she never acted like this. She acted like you once but I firmly believe Anastasia pushed her like that which is why she's pushing you like that. Anastasia was like your mom but her mom pushed her into being a strict, proper queen. It's like a cycle kid. I honestly hope you break that vicious cycle of the Royal Family."

Blaze smiled at her grandfather and he smiled back. She gave him a hug. This usual strict family did have their moments and this was it. Alfred was usual quiet, kept to himself, was hot-headed but he became cool tempered and more open in his last few years before he passed away. He passed away a year before Blaze met Sonic in the Sonic Rush/Adventure.

2016:

"You're gonna fly down there? By yourself? Just for a pageant?" Annie looked up at the queen.

"Yes Annie, they want me not only to do an interview, but hand the final crown and roses for the 1st place winner" Ophelia explained joyfully.

"Can you take your daughter with you?" she asked.

"No, we'll both keep arguing all day hehe!"

"You're turning 70 years old soon. Are you planning anything?"

"Nope darling, It's just another year for me. I'll probably take you, Willem, Blaze and Albert and the rest out to dinner" she answered. "Anyhow, how is Albert doing?".

"He's doing wonderful! Willem and him are like close commards. He is doing a better job than I've would've ever done" Annie giggled.

"Annie, you've been my best friend since I was 14. That's almost 60 something years ago. I've seen how caring and hard-working you are. I'm grateful for you, we're grateful for you honey" Ophelia smiled. "Why don't you come with me since you like watching this type of stuff?"

"Oh no. I'm sorry your highness-"

"Annie, we're friends just call me Ophelia. Like a friend does!"

"I can't. I promise my daughter that I would watch her baby" she replied.

For any of those that are interested in the side characters, yes, Albert and Annie have kids and grandchildren. Gardon, Blaze's bodyguard, came in in the early 90's as a bodyguard for the then-toddler. It wasn't mentioned in the story but it happened right after Captain Whiskers invaded the Sol Kingdom.

"Oh come on Annie. You deserve a break. You can hire babysitters ya know?!"

"Well I guess. The girl needs to stop relying on me. Well I guess I can go. When does the show start?"

"Next week!"

The show was hosted in the Southern Islands. Where all the hip, cool, kids would hang out. Everything about the Island was up-to-date. Ophelia felt excited about seeing the cameras again and interacting with the crowd. While Annie was nervous that she would make herself look stupid in front of the young crowd. All she wanted to do was stand by Ophelia's side. The city lights were bright and loads of people attended the Miss Sol Universal Pageant. There were about 16 contestants raging from koalas, racoons, vixens etc. Ophelia was nervous as she was with the Hosts for the show.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen we are here with the special guest who will be giving away the 1st prize winner, please with all do respect, here is Queen of Sol Mrs. Ophelia herself." one of the host announced.

They both bowed to her while the crowd was cheering.

"That's a very nice dress. Where did you get it?"

"Oh this dress was remade for me. I had this dress since I was pregnant with Blaze" Ophelia said. The dress was a silky beige long dress that was all the way to the floor. Along with some matching shoes.

"Very wonderful dress your highness!" the other host complimented.

"Thank you kind sir!" she blushed.

"Just for any guess, who do you think will win?"

"I don't know, there's so many beautiful young girls here. I'm excited to see what'll they'll show. So far, contestant number 13 I'm amazed by. She is very smart very talented! Her modeling skills are impressive. Maybe she might have a chance".

"And also, how do you feel as it's the first time being here?"

"Now, I didn't care for this stuff as a child. But as I got older and seeing how this is something traditional for this generation. It helps me to understand what this community likes as far as entertainment so forth". She answered softly.

"This is coming from me. But I am a huge fan of your daughter Blaze. Especially, how she was able to help defeat Captain Whiskers for the 70th time already. Um, my question is do you think she'll ever enter for Miss Sol and would you help her?" the second host asked.

"No, Blaze is a tomboy. She's very busy in guarding the Sol Emeralds plus I wouldn't help her. I'd think I'd be the worst coach trying to train her. Heh! I might as well hire some professionals to do that. I'll just watch on the sidelines".

"Amazing! Thank you for your honest answer your highness. So, we'll catch you again for the semifinals. The Queen of Sol will interview the last four semifinals later on tonight. Stay tune for more" the host turned towards the camera.

SemiFinals:

"Welcome back ladies and gentlemen here the Queen of Sol will interview. Contestants number 13, 1, 4, and 9" the host welcomed.

"Hello girls how are you? Are you excited for the Finals?" she smiled.

"Yes!" they all jumped. Seeing their bright faces cheered Ophelia up.

"Okay Ms. Miriam, how long have you've been modeling?"

"For about 15 years" she gracefully replied.

"And Mrs. Nina, how did you start yours?"

"I wanted to become a preschool teacher but I just knew as a child, I had model for clothing store companies in the late 90's. It was a passion of mine. Although I love children and teaching them. So my friends and family encouraged me to chase what I really love to do. And I am here now!".

"That's certainly an inspiring story."

The interview wasn't too long. Each had their own interviewing process. It was down to two contestants. Number 1 and 9.

"Okay. we're down to the final grand. Number 1 do you have anything to say?" the first host asked while handing the microphone to koala.

"I'm thankful for the experience and I hope I can make my husband, my children, my mom and dad proud".

"And for you number 9?"

"I worked so hard for this. And even if I don't win this. I am very happy to meet all of you. The Host, the fans, and even my competitors" she answered.

"And this winner is… number 9!"

The crowd was cheering, balloons were flying a new Miss Sol won for these next 4 years. Ophelia smiled while hugging the contestant. She gave the roses and placed the crown over the winners head.

"Thank you your highness! Thank you everybody who believed in me thank you!" she smooched a kiss to the crowd.

In the airplane, Annie and Ophelia was flying home….

"You know Annie?"

"What is it Ophelia?"

"It just makes appreciate the community even more. As much as I would like to continue interacting with them, I feel like I can't."

"Why do you say that Queen?"

"I-I just feel like as I'm getting older, I can't keep up with all the news and headlines and what everyone else is doing. I want to keep the universe at peace. But I know with such little strength I have now it's nearly impossible to catch up. Socially wise and Economically." she confessed.

"Ophelia, you're not 20 or 22 or 30 or whatever young years anymore. I know times have changed and you focus on both present and future but know that we all still love you despite your imperfections. You and I didn't ask to be old. You didn't ask Blaze to be a boy now did you?"

"Hehe! No"

"That's right dear! Who knows maybe when Blaze becomes queen soon-"

"She's not ready yet! Although she's been the guardian for a decade now. She's still has a lot. This is not just some land or a tiny Kingdom. This is the whole universe. She has a lot on her plate. It'll be best to just wait" Ophelia explained.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Royal Family**

 **Author Notes: Read the ending of my Disclaimer. If you have anymore questions don't be scared to ask and review. Please, honesty helps me improve my writing. This is the last part of the story Chapter 11.**

Present:

"Well golly! That was one heck of a story!" Marine said

"So can I finally ask why you told us this incredibly long story?" Blaze looked at her mother.

"...I wanted to tell you this cause not everyone knows this. You'll become a queen soon not right now but soon. I thought "I might as well tell her". This, this, can help you understand what we had to go through to get here as of today. And Blaze I can tell you'll grow up to a fine queen." she explained.

Blaze and Marine smiled at her. But she responded with a frown.

"It's just that. Maybe I'm focusing on the past or the future or whatever! I feel like as I am growing very old now, that I don't have much time left. Like I'm waiting to pass away towards death. It has kept boggling my mind for a while. But then you two showed up. I'm just glad I was able to share this with you two".

"You don't have to feel old your highness" Marine smiled.

"I- Marine, I'm 73 years old. I'm not immortal. Yes, I do have the ability to see in the future only for necessary purposes. But, I am not strong, I am not immortal. Heh! I can barely walk straight. Not after that dang back surgery" she said while stomping her cane.

"I, I know mother you can't go back in time nor forth but. You can enjoy the present. Even if times are hard. Spend with those you love. If you dwell on it. You'll never be able to move on" Blaze mentioned.

"You're a good girl Blaze! Oh how I wish I was as strong as you. You have it so easier than in my time. I admire you for that and standing up for what YOU believe in" Ophelia smiled.

"So… can we have the Dolphin Striker back?" Marine whispered. "Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"Hahaha! I guess you can add some sprinkles to it too. Here ya go. I could at least give something back for rambling on" she handed the well iron tool.

"Mother, I know it sounds like a cheesy ending but. You're not wasting any of our time. Thank you for sharing a historical rich moment with us" Blaze said.

"Oh! no problem dear! Come give your mother a hug" she opened her arms out.

Blaze walked over and hugged her mother. Squeezing her abdomen very tightly.

"Okay child you can let go now hehe!" she asked nicely.

"Well, we have to get going. Marine, I'll help you fix the ship up" Blaze offered.

"Really mate? Oh boy!" she jumped up with excitement.

"Well, I'll catch you around some other time Miss Blazey" Ophelia said.

"I'll see you soon, mother" she waved back.

The ship was fixed up. Marine and her crewmates left the sea and sailed off. She even thanked her by giving her another letter with a silly drawing of herself at the bottom. So back to where it originally took place for Blaze….

"Hmmm, should I just give her a call?" she thought to herself. She then took out a photo of her as a child with her parents next to her, smiling. "Yeah.. yeah let me call her". She then took out her phone and called her. "Mother? Yeah! I was wonder, maybe I can join you guys over for dinner? Yes, I'll bring my own food. What do you mean I still need practicing? Mother stop it! Haha! Okay how about your favorite dish? Okay see you at 7". Blaze then hanged up the phone.

 **Disclaimer!:**

In my honest opinion, the story is good. But I wish I could have been done earlier so I could move on to other stories. Now, I am happy I did take a little longer for the story to make sense for you guys. But, a lot of things have been happening lately. Work, drama etc. and I've been down since then. But I am pulling myself together. So I do have to tell you that I will be taking a month off break. So I can focus on my health and job hunting. When I do return, I can be able to move forward and write something interesting for you guys.

Thank you for reading my story!

Ophelia: Thank you for taking the time out of your 24 hrs to read my nostalgic story! With love!


End file.
